Angelos Adonis
by Namichan11
Summary: From Pygmalion to Achelos and Aquilo to Zephyrus, our heroes are transported to worlds of peril and romance like you have never read them before.  Spamano: minor FrUK, USUK, FrUSUK, GerIta and more.


In ancient Rome lived a handsome and talented sculptor named Antonio. He loved his work and would spend hours carving beautiful statues out of smooth, pure ivory. He was always happiest when immersed in his work. When his chisel hit the ivory and the figure began to appear, his heart swelled with anticipation.

One day he chose a truly pristine piece of ivory, it glistened in the morning sun and shadows pealed out of small crevice's. He spent many hours hammering and chisel-ling at it until it was finished. He took a close look at it and touched the face of the youth he had created. The eyes held emotions and the smooth lips held no curve. The eyebrows were nit together in wonder and Antonio stopped at his chest.

"This beauty... this wonder... I have never beheld something so majestic." Sighing he ran a calloused hand down the pale face, dipping in curves and running along his cheekbones.

He at once fell in love with his beautiful creation- he thought the figure was godly and clothed the figure in purple and silken robes. He began to bring him flowers and shells, treating him as though he was is boyfriend. He named the figure "Lovino" and soon fell obsessed with him.

The figure never answered, the stubborn scowl never left his face. Antonio would tell him of his worries and his fears, would sing sweet songs for him in Latin, and would tell him stories of his childhood. Although Lovino's lips never parted, Antonio had never felt closer to anyone.

Now, you must understand that Antonio was so enthralled with his art that he vowed to never marry. He never spent much time with women, nor did he want to. Many of them were harlots or he didn't understand what they wanted. They were shameful, emotional, and, as he called it, terrifying. He tried his hardest to be kind, or to fall in love and have children in his name, but he never could fall in love. He found women to be far too emotional for his taste, but he didn't have much time for them anyway, his life was meant for his sculptures. Still, the more he gazed at his Lovino, the more he fell in love. He wished he could have him as a "wife", he wished he were alive. Oftentimes he laid his hand upon it as if to assure himself whether it were living or not, and could not even then believe that it was only ivory.

"Mi amore, how I wish you were breathing. This is what I've always wanted but could never have." The defiant statue didn't speak nor breathe as he had wished.

During a big festival in honor of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, Antonio went to her temple to pray for a lover just like the statue in his home. His prayers were so fervent and heart-felt, and his passion so great, that the great goddess took notice. Her eyes widened with mischief and she smirked down at the Earth. Wanting to see for herself what all the fuss was about, Aphrodite visited the home of the sculptor and was delighted to see the ivory statue. The large curious eyes and full pink lips were beautiful and even she felt immersed in its beauty. Despite the scowl, there was such emotion and love in the eyes she couldn't bear to look away. She couldn't help but think that the statue looked much like herself, it was so perfect. Pleased and flattered she brought the statue to life.

When the sculptor returned home and kissed Lovino as was his custom, he was startled at his warmth. As he showered him with kisses he was beside himself with joy at discovering that slowly the ivory was turning into flesh. Lovino glowered down at him and spoke sharp words to his loving creator. While he stands astonished and glad, though doubting, and fears he may be mistaken, again and again with a lover's ardor he touches the object of his hopes. It was indeed alive! The veins when pressed yielded to the finger and again resumed their roundness. Then at last the votary of Aphrodite found words to thank the goddess, and pressed his lips upon lips as real as his own. The virgin felt the kisses and blushed, and opening his timid eyes to the light, fixed them at the same moment on her lover.

"Stupid" _kiss _"Bastard" The figure's -no the human's- cheeks flared pink and he wrapped his arms around his virtuoso. Their hearts grew warm and they held each other. The love they felt in their hearts was more than anyone could ever wish for.

They soon got married and Aphrodite was the guest of honor at their wedding. Antonio didn't forget to thank Aphrodite for his good fortune. Lovino thanked her for the wish. He and Lovino brought gifts to her altar as long as they lived. Aphrodite blessed them with happiness and love in return, and permitted both of them to live long and blissful lives. They adopted two daughters named Paphos and Metharme. Their lives were perfect in their eyes, and neither would wish it back. Yes, even when Antonio had to sleep in the foyer.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go, the first installment of my new series. Although... Im not sure how many people are myth buffs like I am, but I digress<p>

I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
